The End of Madness
by sparkles64
Summary: An old friend has been watching our favorite little jester... What events will unfold between them that lead Harley to her death?
1. The End

**Author notes: Alright so this is my first story, I've previously uploaded to JokerxHarley .net, but I've edited it a little because I wasn't really happy with it. So let me know what you think, I love reviews! Helpful criticism appreciated. **

**I don't own any of the characters, just writing about them. **

"Get off me! What are you doing?! What is that?!" Harley cried and thrashed about as Carsen pulled out a syringe filled with a sparkling silver serum and held it at her throat. They stood at the edge of the roof, inches away from the dip that meant certain death.

"Oh Harley, don't worry. You're gonna be fine. I promise baby." He replied, his grip on her waist tightening. "It won't hurt, that bad."

"Let go of her Carsen!" Batman yelled through clenched teeth. He, (to an extent) did care for Harley; he did care if she got hurt. She was just a sick woman who was corrupted by a deranged psychopath. It wasn't her fault, not entirely. The poor girl had just lost her husband and unborn child. It was understandable why she had such a breakdown and turn to the one person she thought she could trust, the one person she thought loved her. That didn't mean she deserved to die because of the things she did wrong.

"Sorry Batman, but I can't do that. Harley needs me, and I need her. We're one now. She needs this!" Carsen yelled moving the syringe closer to Harley's throat. It was only an inch away now, threatening to enter her pulsing vain. The sharp needle brushed against her skin ever so slightly, causing goose bumps to creep onto her body. She stopped thrashing, scared that if she did she'd be pricked.

"Alex please stop, you don't want to do this! I love you, I've always loved you. Please, don't do this Alex!" Harley pleaded, hoping that maybe if she told him what he wanted to hear he wouldn't kill her, or worse, poison her.

"Harley!" Ivy yelled, finally appearing on the dark roof of Wayne Enterprises. "Don't move baby, you're gonna be okay. I promise!"

"No, I don't think she will be!" Carsen growled at the redhead as syringe punctured Harley's neck and emptied into her bloodstream.

"No!" Batman and Ivy screamed, both lunging towards Carsen and Harley.

Batman had reached them first, his gloved hand reaching for Carsen as Ivy ran towards a wobbling Quinn. Batman griped the collar of Carsen's shirt and pulled him to face level, as the man was slightly shorter than the Caped Crusader.

"What was in the syringe Carsen?!" He yelled. Harley's face was turning a pale sick color as she struggled to stand.

By the time Ivy grabbed her hand she was falling. She heard a load scream and in the blink of an eye, Harley's soft ivory skin was gone.

Ivy tried to save her, her hands reached out to grab her again, but it was no use. Ivy watched as her best friend (and sometimes lover) fell to the cement floor. She felt her rage grow inside as she saw her friend lay on the ground, a large pool of blood forming around her lifeless body, her head smashed into chunks of brain, blood, bone and hair. Even at that high of a height Ivy could still see Harley's body perfectly, Harley's big cloudy blue orbs frozen with fear, her usually rosy cheeks drained of all color, her lips matching her snow white skin tone.

Ivy had hopped it was all a dream, hopped it was just Jonathan yanking her chain, or the clown playing a nasty prank on her… but she wasn't stupid, no, she knew better.

It was finally the end of Harley Quinn.


	2. Three Weeks Prior

**Author Notes: Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! Please review, I love reviews.**

**I don't own any of the characters, just using them for a little while.**

Harley was lying on the cold marble of the bathroom clutching her ribs, she could feel three ribs were broken, and her knee cap felt shattered, but she wasn't sure if it really was. She had a swollen lip the size of a baseball, there was a long gash down her neck, her black eye was throbbing rapidly, and her shoulder was popped out of place.

_Geez, don't think he could have beaten me worse_, she thought to herself.

Harley had (yet again) made him angry for some unknown reason. Lately he had been randomly going off on her, beating her until she was unconscious, or just, limp.

Joker had just left her there, didn't even bother to tell her to go clean herself up, just left. It was moments like this that she truly questioned her sanity. Why would she stay with him, after all this time, after all the goddamn beatings and forced sex, why? That was a question that went unanswered for years, and she doubted it would be solved anytime soon.

She slowly picked herself up; she had almost been able to stand straight before she heard her knee cap crack. Screaming in pain she fell to the floor with a load thud and clutched her knee. She had to get up, if she didn't she'd probably die from the god awful smell her body was emitting.

So pushed through the pain and stood, walked over to the shower and turned the water on hot. Taking a deep breath and preparing for the pain she turned toward the door and pulled her arm back to gran the side of the shower, she slowly lowered herself so that her arm would bend. There was a cringing pop and she screamed again, knowing she achieved her goal.

She stripped down and got into the shower, the hot water hitting her skin made her shiver. She stared at the blood tinged water swirling around on the floor, it looked so pretty. The bathroom smelt the way blood tasted, with a hint of cigarettes and whiskey. She listened to the water hitting the floor like rain; she loved the sound of rain. It was so calming.

The building was strangely nice. The company had just gone out of business, so it was still relatively in shape. It was an old law firm, in plain sight. Harley wasn't exactly sure why J had picked the place, she thought somebody would probably notice two clowns walking into an old law firm, but she kind of liked it so she didn't care much.

The bathroom was made up of black and dark purple marble, the sink, shower, toilet, walls, and floors. It sounded like it would start to hurt your eyes after a while but it didn't, it was quite nice.

Each floor seemed to be made up of a different color, the floor Harley was on (the top floor) was black and purple, the next floor down (29th) was brown and blue, and the next floor (28th) was green and silver. Harley's favorite was the 28th though; it reminded her of a forest at twilight.

Harley started to hurt too much to stand so instead she sat on the floor, letting the water run down her back and over her face.

She started thinking about her life before him. Her job, her friends, her husband and family, she missed it. She was happy here, with him, but she missed her old life.

After losing Joel and her baby (whose name would've been Logan) her life went to shit and he was the only thing left. She tried not to think about life before him, she tried to forget it, nobody wanted memories like that, they threatened to tear you apart and leave you in a pile of waste.

But, she missed Friday drinks with her friends and thanksgiving with her family (well not so much), she missed the late nights with Joel watching stupid reality TV shows and laughing at them. Now she was fucking a psychopathic clown. Hell, she was a psychopathic clown.

Harley finished washing herself and stepped out. She started shivering when the cold air hit her, Harley was never a big fan of winters in Gotham, plus the fact the building didn't have any heat didn't help. She didn't understand how they could get water, but not electricity and heat. Leave it to him.

She stepped out of the bathroom in her towel and walked to her room. She "wasn't allowed to have the same room as him" something about always kicking him out of the bed. Yeah right, he was the one who did the kicking; his feet were like fucking dolphins on crack. So, apparently being "fed up with _her_ kicking", he stuck her on the top floor like fucking Rapunzel.

When she got inside of the room she walked to one of the corners that held all of her stuff and grabbed her first aid kit and some clothes. She bandaged her ribs, sewed up her cuts, and put some bad-aids on.

Finishing up with her task she put her clothes on, a pair of checkered skinny jeans, a red tank, and black combat boots. She walked to the long body mirror that sat against the wall and stared at her image, luckily she was semi back to normal, she still had a huge lip and cuts everywhere, but, it was good enough.

She took a deep breath and prepared for the worst as she headed down the elevator to the 24th floor, his floor.


	3. Lessons

Joker was sitting in his office reading over a job, he had just beaten Harley to all hell ten minutes prior. He'd been quite angry the past few weeks, and Harley wasn't helping. Of course, when did she ever?

She'd yet again failed to listen to his instructions. He'd told her not to leave the warehouse, that was it, simple, but Harley being Harley, she did. Which caused an amazing plan go to shit.

He had a chance to ice the little bird freak but Harley got in the way. He had set a perfect trap, everything was working great. But because Harley didn't listen to his command, it was all ruined.

Bird-brain and Batsy had found Harley and captured her; they'd tried sending her to Arkham, but failed. She'd managed to escape. But because they'd left their little cave, all his plans were unsuccessful.

So, he had to teach her a "lesson".

His "lessons" never really did work with her. Harley wasn't the kind of gal' to follow the rules (not even his). That was one of the things he liked but also hated about her.

Harley was her own person; she had a mind of her own, that was one of the things that drew him to her, but something he quickly learned needed to be broken. She followed her own rules, it was her life and she knew that. Not even he could change that (though he tried).

He was drawing out yet another plan for the Bat and the birdy when he heard her loud scream and a thud.

"Ah she's awake, must have broken something." He chuckled to himself. He then heard her turn the water on and carried on with his work.

He had his favorite crayon color in his hand as he drew up his plans. It was a beautiful purple, violet to be specific. His tongue flicked about behind his teeth as scribbles of this and that (and a few smiley faces) danced around the page.

It was about thirty minutes later when he heard the water shut off.

"Geez, how long does it take to take a damn shower?" He asked himself. Ten minutes later and he heard the elevator. His signature smile came around knowing she was coming.

With a load _ding_ the doors opened and here she stood.

"This should be good." He laughed.

Harley stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the glass door that led to Joker's office. Being a law firm and all, the rooms were mostly glass (well all of them actually).

The room Joker was in was what looked like a conference room. It had a big long table in the middle of the room with chairs around it; there was a TV in the wall, and a white board next to it. The room was now trashed with papers and weapons, there was newspaper taped all over the window that looked over Gotham City except for a little spot of to the side.

Joker was writing up some plan to kill Bird-brain when Harley walked in. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say (if she was going to say anything). What do you say?

"Hey I'm gonna go out, do you need anything?" That was the first thing that popped in her head and, well, she didn't really want to be cooped up anymore and she didn't really want to talk, so it worked.

He looked up from is work and stared at her for a second before replying.

"And, uh, did I say you could do that?" He asked his voice being normal, to scary as hell. But instead of freaking her out, he just pissed her off.

"Damn," She said snapping her fingers and shaking her head as if she was disappointed. Harley was kind of famous for sarcasm. "Ya know, I can't remember, but I'm pretty sure you did. So, if you don't mind I'll just be on my way, toodals." She turned around and headed to the door when he started laughing.

"Oh Harley, I do so enjoy your sarcasm! But I think you and I both know, you're not going anywhere. Whatever I say goes! And what I say is you're not leaving Honey." The way he said Honey sent shivers up her spine.

"Right, and what are you gonna do about it?! What, beat be some more? Look how much good that did you the first time."

Before she knew it he was on her back pushing her against the glass door, she hissed in pain when her ribs it the hard surface.

"Well, yes, probably." He replied shrugging. "Ya know, I would really-" He was cut off when Harley's elbow smacked across his cheek sending him into the desk.

She grabbed her leather jacket and ran out of the room to the stairs.

"Note to self: Kill Ivy for that damn serum." He sighed smacked his lips and touching his cheek. He got up and walked over to the part of the window that wasn't covered in newspaper, Harley was walking out of the building into the ally of some bar.

"I'll have to kill her too." He rolled his eyes and carried on with his papers.


	4. Two-Faces Friends

Harley tore through the hallways of the law firm to the stairs, body screaming in pain from all the motion, ribs burning like a bonfire and kneecap barely working. She hadn't exactly planed out where her destination would be, but she knew she had to get out of there.

When she reached the bottom stairs she realized he wasn't chasing her, deciding to stop running, she put her jacket on and headed for the back exit.

It was winter in Gotham so naturally it was freezing. The cold air hit Harley harder then she would have liked, causing her muscles to tense up, the wind felt great on her cuts though.

She walked to an ally behind the bar across the street from the law firm, and was greeted with the smell of most allies' in Gotham: piss, beer and cigarettes.

"Ahh, the wind is cold, the air is fresh. What a wonderful day it is." She said taking in a deep breath with a smile, wincing at the pain in her ribs.

Harley walked up to the back entrance of the bar and knocked. After a minute the door swung open and there stood Carlos Collins, the bar owner.

"Eh, Harley, please come in!" He said with open arms covered in tattoos.

"Thanks Carlos, I appreciate it." She smiled and stepped passed him into the dark lit hallway, then preceded to the open room.

The place was nice, it wasn't upper class, but still nice. There was a wall behind the bar covered in different alcohols and glasses, the tall bar stools surrounding the long table were vacant, as was the stage off to the right. Most of the bar was black; probably had something to do with the name: the Black Apple.

She went to take a seat in one of the formally plush stools that were now ripped and dirty, but stopped when she noticed the bar wasn't completely empty. A few quick strides and she sat next to the familiar two-faced man sipping on scotch.

"Twofers, or is it Harvey this moment? I can never tell these days." She spoke, motioning for the bartender. "What brings you to the ol' Black Apple?"

"Hmm, never seen you come out this far, did you and the clown have another fight, he kick you out again?" He asked, dismissing both her questions.

"Ah, so it's Harvey." She concluded. "Haven't spoken to you in quite some time, usually your counterpart is at my throat with insults and what not, it's refreshing to talk to you though. Oh, and no, strangely enough he didn't, we're held up at the law firm across the street." She motioned with her head in the direction of the warehouse.

The bartender walked up, a rag slung over his shoulder. "What can I get you ma'am?" He asked. She opened her mouth to reply before he spoke for her.

"She'll have a shot of Devils Poison." The short man gave a cert nod and went to retrieve the alcohol.

"Oh Harv, you remembered, I'm touched, really." She placed a hand on her chest and smiled.

"Here you are Ma'am." The bartender said putting her drink in front of her.

"Thanks sweets." She said with a smile and turned back to Harvey.

"Course Harley, if I recall a good amount of those and you wound up doing some pretty fun things with me." He replied with a wink.

Harley and Harvey had a short affair a while back, before they'd gone crazy of course.

He was still the DA and married and she was still a Psychiatrist. She was helping him diagnose a patient on a case he was working when one thing led to another. It had only lasted a month before they broke things off due to Harley meeting her fiancé and Harvey decided to give his marriage another shot. Then they went insane and never really talked about it again.

"True. But, I think we still would've done those fun things whether or not I was drunk or wasn't" She laughed.

"Wait… so you're saying I didn't need to spend that much money on you?" Harvey asked, faking astonishment and anger.

"No, that amount was still required." She joked, downing her drink in one swig then asking for another.

He chuckled and looked at her, his mismatched eyes staring into her sky blue orbs. "So really Harley, how have you been?" He asked, his tone becoming serious.

Harley stopped smiling and stared at the drink the bartender placed in front of her once more. "Fine… and how're you?" She faked a smile and looked at him again.

"Are you alright Harley?" He looked fairly concerned, though she didn't know why.

"Yeah, I'm peachy Harvey, seriously." She wasn't peachy, and part of her was glad that he had noticed… Red never did, not anymore at least, she only cared about her damn plants or lecturing Harley about how bad the clown was to her and how she had to get away, but she never noticed why she couldn't, or when she needed her to shut up and talk with her like a friend should. But she never did, nor did Joker, but of course, he never really cared.

She knew she wasn't peachy, no, she was confused, angry, in pain and fed up… but it wasn't like she was going to spill her guts to Harvey Dent. Not now, and frankly, probably not ever. Tears shined faintly in her eyes as she thought, she'd hoped he wouldn't notice, but he did.

"Harley please, for once I'm actually here for you if you need to talk. What's going on?" He placed a large scared hand on her shoulder, but it was slapped away by her thin ivory one as quickly as it fell upon her.

"Thanks for the fond reunion Harvey, but I don't want your sympathy right now. I enjoyed seeing you again, you look better than ever." Harley got up and put on her leather jacket, finished her drink then grabbed a hundred from her pocket and tossed it on the bar. She headed to the back door and left.

"Harley, wait." Harvey called after her, getting up from his seat and running to the door. When he opened it, he only met the cold, frigid air and a soft flurry.


	5. Past Lives

Harley had been walking for two hours since she left Harvey at the bar, and she was freezing. Her knee and her ribs were hurting, as was her face. But something about the cold breeze creeping through her clothes and the crunch of freshly fallen snow under her feet kept her going.

Everything had become so messed up. She couldn't remember much about her old life. Most of it had become a blur, at least the small parts had. Only fragments of those little memories had remained, tiny bits of details were mainly gone… like where she married Guy, where was their honeymoon, her pin number, when his birthday was, what was the name of their first pet? Funny how most of the things about him were gone, but, she supposed that was a good thing. If they weren't, the blow of losing him and reliving it whenever she thought of him would hurt a lot more than it did.

She knew that smart woman she once was disappeared. And frankly… she missed her. Only thing that was left was a beaten and abused, decaying little girl. If somebody were to give her the option, she would, just so she could do it all over again. Her life was good, she had a fiancé, friends, a good job, she had a life. Maybe she wasn't exactly _living_, just going through the motions, but it was good enough.

Then she met him. He changed everything; He showed her what it was to live, to_ really live_ and not just exist. She loved it. But like every good thing, eventually it came to an end. She slowly let him take controlof her, mind and body; She let him claim her as his own, his property, his toy. She _belonged _to him. And for a long time she actually believed he loved her, thought he cared for her. But after years of being blinded by his lies, she finally realized: Joker wasn't capable of love.

Even since the begging it was a one-sided relationship. She loved him, and he got a kick form it.

Harley was starting to get hungry and knew there was a café in a couple blocks; she and Ivy had robbed a bank in this area and gotten lunch there with some new found money.

After a short walk the café came into view, the smell of freshly cooked fries reaching her nose and making her stomach grumble with longing. She looked up at the sky; the sun was going down behind the skyscrapers making it a beautiful red.

Sighing, she opened the door and walked inside, the little bell on the door going off telling the people she was there. She quickly walked to the bathroom without anyone seeing her, fearing she might be a bit too noticeable with her appearance as it was. She pushed the door opened and locked it. The room consisted of two colors: Red and yellow. It actually started to hurt her eyes a bit.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Thankfully she looked like a normal person, well, save for the cuts and bruises. She pulled her out of her pony-tail and let it fall down her back, then used it to cover most of her face. Gotham had never seen a picture of her without makeup on so she doubting people would notice her as the infamous Harley Quinn of hate.

After finishing she walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the booth in the corner of the cafe.

What would have happened if she never met Joker; would she still end up where she was now? Would things still unfold like this, but have a different begging? It was an interesting thought, but it was short lived when the waiter arrived.

"Hello, my name is Cory; I'm going to be your waiter tonight. Can I start you out with something to drink miss?" He was a fairly attractive guy, though Harley assumed he was only seventeen because of the boyish looks. He was tan which led her to think he wasn't from around here, she hoped he hadn't chosen Gotham on his own accord like she had once; it was a terrible idea considering Gotham was the mother of crime. His short blond hair was spiked up slightly and he had a dimple on his right cheek, just where hers was.

"Oh- uh a Dr. Pepper and a vanilla shake please, no cherries though, I'm allergic." She gave him a small smile as she took the menu he was holding out. She thanked him and he gave a nod before leaving.

She looked around and noticed there wasn't anybody there; the cafe was completely empty (other than the staff). Dismissing her thoughts she started flipping through the menu.

After a minute he returned with her two drinks and set them before her. "Here you are ma'am. Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" His still maturing voice asked.

"No I'm ready, I'll have a number twelve with extra fries," She replied then took a sip of her shake. He wrote her order down on his notepad with a nod.

"Would you like some sauce as well?"

"Ketchup and Ranch please," She answered.

"Alright ma'am, I'll be back with your order soon." She went to take another sip of her drink before he politely asked for the menu.

"Oh gosh sorry, I do that every single time. Here you go," She laughed and handed it to him.

"That's alright, it happens all the time." He gave her a smile before walking away once more.

Harley looked out the window and watched the snow whirl around before it fell to the ground. It was almost was almost completely dark now, the red blending in with a purple and blue. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was five twenty six; She was surprised she was still gone. She would usually be at Pam's by now rather than on her own. That got her thinking, where was Pammie? She hadn't seen nor talked to her in a few weeks, which was strange, though they weren't glued to the hip they certainly talked a lot.

Seven minutes later Cory returned with her hot food and his dimple smile.

"There you go Miss, enjoy." And with that he left. Harley was starving; she hadn't had something to eat since the night before so she imagined she tore into her food like a crazy person.

The food was great, as was the customer service, so when Cory took her plate and left the check she stuffed a hundred in it and left a fifty as a tip and quickly put her jacket on then left.

Because she was rushing out of the café she slammed into someone. The guy was built like a fucking brick wall and sent her flying onto her ass with a loud oof.

After the pain subsided she got up and brushed herself off. Opening her mouth to apologize, she stopped when she realized who he was: Bruce Wayne. She'd had a few run-ins with the guy from time to time (none of them good of course); he was actually a pretty nice guy, nothing like the news made him out to be

"I so sorry Miss, I wasn't paying attention. I'm really sorry about that." His voice was calm and caring, it was refreshing to hear someone actually care when she got hurt. The his face took on shock and he gasped at the cuts and bruises.

"Oh god ma'am did I do that?! I am so sorry I-" He stopped when he realized who she was, he didn't want to alarm her so he tried to continue, but she cut in first.

"Oh no, this wasn't you, I actually pulled this move before-bumping into someone and falling on my ass that it- and unfortunately I didn't get off with just a bump." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry for running into you; I was busy thinking and trying to hurry home." She smiled the best she could."

He attempted to be casual, hoping maybe he could place a tracker on her. "What were you thinking about?" Was his attempt at casualness.

Harley looked away and thought for a second. "That maybe love isn't enough anymore." She replied, her voice somewhere in the distance, her eyes focused on nothing particular.

He was silent for a second, thinking of what to say. She shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled again. "Sorry again about running into you." And with that she turned to walk away.

"Wait!" He called after her, running up to speak to her again.

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice was so fragile to him, it was so different from when she was with Joker. Usually she was crazy and her voice was filled with anger and malice, she was quite scary. Maybe he should just let her go. She looked so pure.

"Nothing, I'm sorry about before." He said, Harley smiled and walked away.

Bruce had become convinced about a month ago that Harley was beyond saving, that Harleen was lost, all that remained was a psychotic, broken girl that couldn't be fixed. But the way that she had smiled at him, something so small, made him change his mind. There was still a chance.


	6. Nasty Little Secrets

**Heyo peeps! Long time no post. Sorry about that, I went to San Diego with some friends and I got back a couple weeks ago. I should have posted sooner but life (laziness) got in the way.**

**Anywho, here's the next chap. Please review! I haven't really gotten any reviews yet, that makes me a little disappointing. So please, please, please review! Hope you enjoy.**

Joker was beginning to get bored, annoyed, and hungry, Harley had yet to return. Yes, it was very common for her to leave and not come back for days on end, and it usually didn't bother him, he never really paid any attention to her when she was gone. But, today was different. After their recent run in with Bat-brains, all of their henchmen were in blackgate. So, naturally there was no one there to make him a sandwich, or try to help him with his plans or just generally be there for his mood swings, mainly as a punching bag.

Finally the nagging he had got the better of him. He grabbed his purple coat, a gun and a few knives and took to the stairs. He reached the bottom floor and headed toward the back door. He remembered seeing her walk to the back of The Black Apple. So, with a sigh he turned the handle and stepped out into the frigid air.

The cold night was empty. Not a single car passing, not a single pedestrian walking along the snowy sidewalk. Nobody in Gotham was that stupid, not unless they wanted to be mugged, raped, or killed. When nightfall fell over the city, so did the underbelly of Gotham.

After crossing the street he walked into the ally and opened the door. The heat welcomed him as the last bit of flurry was shut out by the door clicking closed.

He heaved a sigh when he realized Harley wasn't there. So, he decided to talk to the bartender.

"Hi..." He breathed, walking up to the long stretch of bar stools.

"Oh-uh-Mister.. uh.. Joker, sir... Wha- what can I do for you?" The fat man behind the counter stuttered.

"You didn't happen to see my little _Harlequin_ pass through here, huh?"

"Oh-oh, ah ye-yeah, I did." The man replied still obviously scared and confused.

Joker stared at him waiting for him to continue. "And..." He motioned for him to continue with his gloved hand.

"Oh right- yeah, course. Well... She came in here and sat down..." The fat man practically started playing charades with him, motioning with his body as best he could.

"...Next to Two-Face, and they started talking. Then he ordered her a drink, and they continued talking. I wasn't really sure what they were talkin' about, but I made out some of the conversation... Harley said something after he ordered her drink like _'Aww Harv, you remembered, I'm touched, really'_ then Two-Face was all like... '_course Harley, if I recall a good amount of those and you wound up doing some pretty fun things with me_', whatever the hell that means. Anyway it was something along those lines."

"Some pretty fun things?" Joker mused aloud. "Some pretty _fun_ things?" His tone was getting darker, and the man that stood before him was slouching lower and lower. "_Some pretty __**fun**__ things, huh? __**Some pretty fun fucking things**_?" '_That little bitch! She fucked with him didn't she?!' _He finished in his head, screaming like the madman he was. He was furious, and the bartender could most certainly tell, making himself smaller and smaller as the green haired man grew angrier and angrier.

Joker reached over the counter and grabbed the man by the caller, causing several people to stare then quickly look away.

"Umm- Oh… Right yeah... Then he said somethin' to her and she got a little teary eyed and said somethin' back. Then he said somethin' else and she got a little angry, I think, I mean she kinda looked like she did, then she stood up, finished her drink, left a hundred bucks on the counter and left. Then he started to run after her and didn't come back." Joker growled and let go of him. At this point he was convinced the little bitch was with Harvey. And that made him feel just fabulous.

_BANG_

Joker pulled out his gun faster than the fat man could blink and shot him right between the eyes, causing whatever people that were left in the bar to jump a bit and continued talking. He put the gun back in his coat, smoothed out his hair, licked his scars, and walked out of the bar.

Sure, he didn't really know where good ol' Harv was, but there were only so many places he could find him. Like a courthouse, or a place with twos. But that was just a guess.

So the first place he headed was the second building on twenty-second street with the address 222, which was always one of Harvey's favorites.

Three hideouts and four cigarettes later, Joker arrived at the rundown courthouse. Which was now missing half of the building do to the good people of Gotham wanting to demolish it, but finding only half could go because of the rest being a historical landmark.

After the two (figures right?) guards were taken care of, and his fifth smoke was finished, he walked inside.

The inside wasn't much better than the outside, they both were old, dirty, and extremely worn out.

He was greeted with two staircases, one leading off to two large double doors, the other leading to a door that was bolted shut. Strait across from him were another set of double doors. Being as tired as he was, he voted for the doors in front of him.

The door creaked open before closing behind him. Once inside he looked around taking in the panorama of the room, and contemplated where Two-Face and the little whore from hell where.

The courtroom area looked like most courtrooms did: there were several rows of seating split for each side of the room, a walkway down the middle that led to the main area where the lawyers did all the fancy talking. There were two other walkways, one on the left that followed the seating to a door on the side of the room, which was the area they held people awaiting trial. The other, on the right side did the same but led to a different area. There were two doors next to the place where the judge sat, one on the left side, the other on the right, then of course, the jury box.

Sighing, he picked the door on the left.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what the hell is with all of these damn doors?" He grumbled impatiently as he looked around the hallway. Hearing noises coming from the end of the hall, he took to investigate.

Pulling out his gun as he opened the door, only to find half of what he was looking for.


	7. Old Friends

**Here you are my fellow people, if you have anything to say, you should review. Also, I based my character Carsen off of Jude Law. But of course, you might see him differently.**

It was a long walk to Ivy's place, especially when you were carrying two very large and very heavy bags of liquor. After stopping at 'Randal's Spirits and Wines', Harleen made her way down the street to the indoor swimming pool Ivy had taken over with her "babies". She was beginning to wonder, as her body screamed in pain, why the hell she hadn't taken the car she and Joker had stolen the day before. That was a question to forever remain unknown.

What was also unknown to Harley was the pair of eyes that had been watching her since she left the café.

"Ice? Ice usually works. Well, ice it is. Wait, I don't have ice. Shit." Harley muttered contemplating how she would handle her aching body. "Maybe Ivy doe-" She was cut off by somebody bumping into her sending one of the bags of liquor to the ground.

"The fuck, dude?!" She cursed crouching down to pick up the bag hoping there wasn't anything broken. The sound of shattered glass caused her hopes to resemble the fractured bottles of alcohol that now lay in pieces in the brown bad. "Oh that's great! That's real fucking great! Now look at what you did asshole."

"Miss, I'm so sorry. I can pay you back for what I've done, I am truly s-"

"Whatever, it's fine. Just piss off tamp- Alexander?!" Her anger was gone the second she looked up at the man.

"Leeny?!" The man asked equally surprised, his English ascent shifting into a very high pitched sound.

"What are you doing in Gotham?! I thought you were down in Metropolis? How have you been?" Harley gapped at the old friend she'd just run into, well technically, he'd just run into her, but still.

"I was, my work has brought me here. I've been... fairly well. And yourself Leeny?" He replied forcing her into a hug.

"Oh, uh... g-good, yeah good." She laughed nervously. "So what is the great Alexander Carsen working on these days? The cure to cancer? World hunger?" She joked, nudging him on the shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, nothing quite as remarkable, just some research is all. What about you? What has Harleen Quinzel been up to?" He asked crouching down to pick up his mess. Harley wasn't really sure how to respond, she couldn't exactly tell him the truth. She joined him on the ground to help before replying.

"Oh, nothing really, just hanging around, you know?" Harley laughed inwardly at her pathetic response and stood. They both began walking down the street together.

He laughed, "You know my dear Leeny... You used to be a good liar."

She froze. Did he know about her? Of course he probably did, he lived in metropolis after all. She and Mister J had been down there once or twice. But maybe he hadn't put Harleen Quinzel and Harley Quinn together yet? "Thanks... I guess." She chuckled, attempting to brush off her reaction.

Noticing her tense up he assumed she was in pain and took the bag from her. "What have you really been up to Harleen?"

"Um, I got a job at Arkham Asylum," _Yeah, as a patient you dumbass_, the little voice in her head scoffed. "I'm leading psychiatrist actually, next to Doctor Joan Leland and Peter Madison. Guess my dreams finally came true," She laughed. She was lying through her teeth and really hoping he didn't notice, but if he did, he didn't say anything about it.

"That's really great Leeny, I'm proud of you." He gave her a warm smile. "Have you gotten to work with any of the so called 'super criminals'? Who am I kidding of course you have, your leading physiatrist. Who are you working with now? I heard Harley Quinn was just brought in by this, uh, Batman, I believe is his name. Have you worked with her at all? I'd love to know what floats around in her head."

She laughed awkwardly, silently thanking that Ivy's was just around the corner. "You know, I actually haven't. Maybe I could talk to Doctor Arkham about it." She paused, hoping to draw out their meeting until they rounded the sidewalk. "Well, this is my stop!" She motioned to the old door with the words 'Parson's Party Pool of Fun' hanging off the window, the letters nearly falling off.

He gave her a strange look. "An indoor swimming pool?" He paused as he read the name of the lovely establishment once more. "Also, Parson's Party Pool of Fun? Seriously? That sounds like a place your child would be kidnapped, Leeny."

"Ha, yeah… long story."

"Well, anyway Leeny, it really was nice seeing you again." He gave her a light hug and gave her back her bag.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you too, Alexander." She smiled and watched as he went to walk away.

"Hey, maybe I'll see you around some time?" She said, raising her voice so he could hear her.

"Sooner than you think, my sweet little Harleen," He breathed quietly.

"Huh?" Harley asked, unable to hear him.

"I said I'd like that. Goodbye Harleen." He replied, and with that he disappeared into the shadows.

"Goodbye Alex." She mumbled and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ivy called in a sing-song voice from inside the Parson's pool.

"It's saint fucking nick. Open up bitch, I got boos!" Harley yelled back.

"So I'm not on the naughty list?! Damnit, I tried so hard too!" Ivy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just open the goddamn door! I'm cold, Red!" Harley shouted. Ivy complied and opened the door letting Harley in.

Carsen was hiding in the shadows watching Harley. Everything about her was beautiful; he had loved Harley ever since they'd met. He remembered that day perfectly...

It was a cold, rainy Wednesday in Bridgeport, Chicago. The sun was nowhere to be seen and the city almost appeared dead. Most people didn't care if it was raining, they'd still go out. But on this particular day it was different, there was a creepy vibe that seemed to wash over the city, the vibe that said stay inside and lock the doors, something bad was going to happen.

But for Alexander Carsen, the British Chemical Analyst, it was just a normal day for him seeing as it almost always rained where he was from. So, like every other day, he got out of bed, got dressed and headed to work.

Upon his arrival, he took to his work immediately. He spent most of the day going over a chemical compound and its effects on different substances and what not, writing up reports, and observing a new intern.

It wasn't until the early afternoon when he saw her. She was talking with his boss John about something he couldn't quite make out… and she was absolutely stunning.

She was wearing a navy blue shirt dress that hit right above her knees and expressed her beautiful curves perfectly. A deep brown belt sat around her waist, and white scarf rested around her no doubt flawless neck. The light brown cardigan that fell just above where her dress ended and her knee high black boots almost made his legs buckle beneath him.

And when his eyes hit her face he could've swore he started drooling. Her long blonde hair was in a messy fishtail braid that fell down to her belt, and her small silver rimmed glasses framed her moonlight orbs and made her natural makeup look pop, of course the slight cat eye effect definitely helped.

He didn't even notice when she and John made their way over to him.

"Carsen, I'd like you to meet my niece, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Harleen this is one of my best Analysts here, Alexander Carsen." John introduced them. Harleen's nude lips smiled, flashing her cute dimples and white teeth.

She stuck her hand out to greet him. "Hello Doctor Carsen, It's nice to finally meet you, my uncle has told me so much about you."

He struggled to find his voice, having been lost in hers. It was soft and smooth, but yet rough and deep all the same. It felt like it held such sweet innocence in it, but it also felt like there was something more, something darker.

"Doctor Carsen?" Harleen asked as her perfectly plucked eyebrows scrunched together.

He must have taken too long to reply. "Oh-what? Right! Yes, yeah, um it's lovely meeting you Doctor Quinzel." He snapped out of his haze and took her hand in his. Her hand was so soft. She was so close to him, he could smell her strawberry shampoo.

"Are you alright?" Harleen asked it was obvious she was still unsure of the man she was meeting.

"Yes quite alright indeed. I was just thinking of a report I was writing, that's all. I am sorry about that," He regained his composure and straitened himself slightly, internally letting out a sigh of relief when she lost her look of confusion.

"I understand happens to me all the time." She laughed. "Well, I actually must be on my way; I have a plane to catch. I really hope to see you again, Doctor Carsen, I think we could be great friends someday." She smiled and said goodbye to John before she began to walk off. Just before she left, she flashed him another smile and gave him a wave, and then she was gone.

From that moment on, he knew he had to have her. And if he couldn't... nobody could.


	8. Meetings of the Intoxicated

**So this is really just a filler chapter but, eh, whatevs. I'll have the next one up soon, possibly today, so I don't think it matters too much.**

**Also, I'd really like to thank joseph3 Quinn for reviewing! When I saw I had a review I squeaked, like a child, or better yet, like Harley. Thank you!**

Harley began to set up a little minibar by the poolside, bottles of alcohol and mixers sat on a small table, wobbling slightly when she moved.

Although the serum that Ivy gave her made it harder for her to get intoxicated, certainly didn't mean it wasn't possible… just a little more difficult. Ivy on the other hand, was unable to get drunk, at all. Harley couldn't remember why exactly, something about the toxins in her body breaking down the alcohol.

Once the bottles were all placed on the table, Harley noticed something was missing.

"Music," Harley snapped her fingers as the thought came to her. "That's what we need… music." She nodded her head, approving her idea. She paused for a good minute, her eyes squinted and her lips pursed, the perfect 'thinking look' etched upon her face.

"Harley, what the hell are you talking about? You look hilarious." Ivy laughed. She picked up one of the bottles and scrunched up her nose, she hated straight vodka, but Harley seemed to enjoy it.

"What?" Harley snapped out of her funk and asked. "Right, music, I remember. Oh and we need ice, you got any ice Ivy? Or music?"

"Hmm, what about music?" She asked, setting down the bottle and focusing on Harley once more.

"We need it." Harley replied. "And ice, we need that too."

"There might be a CD player in the back, along with some CDs." Ivy suggested. "And I think there's some ice upstairs."

"Where?"

"The office over there," She replied and nodded her head to her left.

"Good, good. Let us walk." Harley nodded obviously happy with her decision.

"Dork," Ivy mumbled and rolled her eyes as she walked off to the office, Harley following close behind.

"Well shit." Ivy said after the failed attempt at opening the door.

"What?" Harley asked.

"It's locked." She stared at the door thinking. "Maybe we could go see if there's a key in th-"

"Move," Harley rolled her eyes and pushed Ivy aside. With a grunt and a loud crack Harley kicked the door in.

"Or we could do that." Ivy shrugged. "That works as well." They walked in and grabbed the CD player then started going through the CDs.

"Well, it's either, Jesus our savior, or The Beatles' greatest hits?" Harley laughed and held up the two CDs

"Well you know, that it a pretty tuff choice, Harley." Ivy put her hand on her chin and pretended to think. "But... I'm gonna have to go with The Beatles."

"Good choice." Harley put the disc in and blasted it, then returned to the 'bar'.

"Ce que je peux obtenir vous manquez lierre?" Harley asked and threw a towel over her shoulder.

"What?"

"I said… What can I get you Miss Ivy?" Harley rolled her eyes and huffed. "God Red, learn your French."

"Vodka martini," She ignored her statement and walked off to get the ice.

"Tout de suite." Harley replied. "That means right away." She explained the way she would to a child.

"Whatever."


	9. The Gang is Coming Back

**Told ya I'd probably post another chapter today! I kind of like this chapter, it's not the best but I liked writing it, I feel as though it's very relatable for most people who've been in this situation.**

**Anywhosical, here is the next chapter. Totally, you know, leave a review, if you'd like, I'd like, so you should. **

Harley awoke the next morning with one of the _worst_ hangovers of her entire existence. Her head was pounding like a hammer; the slightest move felt as though somebody threw her out of a plane then dropped a house on her. She could feel the bile in the back of her throat, and to top it all off, the light peeping through the window made her want to cry.

So basically, she felt like she was on her period (minus the munchies). After several minutes of gaining her courage, she crawled out of her sleeping bag that was sprawled on the desk wincing in pain as she moved. She nearly collapsed as her feet hit the hard concrete floor. Her pain from the massive hangover mixed with the pain from the beating she'd taken the day before was probably the worst thing in the world.

Slowly, she descended to the pool area were Ivy had created a plant cocoon type thing for her to sleep in. Walking slower than a tortoise in peanut butter and clutching her ribs, she walked around the pool to the giant green thing in the corner. Harley resisted the urge to drown herself in the pool as the sound of honking outside hit her ears. She saw Ivy asleep inside the green tube thing and started shaking it.

"Ivy…" Harley tried to ask as normally as possible but only managed to whisper. Ivy didn't move.

"I-Ivy..?" Harley spoke a little louder but, yet again it didn't come out right so it ended up sounding like she was dying. Ivy groaned and moved a little but continued to sleep. Harley huffed and shook the tube again.

"Ivy! Wake up!" She yelled, her ears rang from the noise and her voice sounded like a dying bird killing a frog. She shook her head as Ivy jolted awake and sneered at her.

"What Harley?" Ivy grumbled.

"Dude… Don't yell, oh god please, don't yell." Harley winced cupping her ears and stumbling back. Ivy chuckled at Harley's current state then stepped out of her 'bed thing'.

"Maybe you should've thought twice about drinking all of that vodka last night, huh?" Ivy joked. Harley grumbled in reply then headed to the bathroom to throw up. Ivy laughed then walked to the office Harley was staying in and turned on the TV.

"…_In other news, the annual Christmas auction and banquet will be held at Gotham's Museum of Art this year. Some of Gotham's highest funders will be present-"_

"Thinkin' what… I'm… Thinkin' Ives?" Harley walked in and attempted to say through her toothbrush, but it sounded more like gurgling. She gave Ivy a knowing look and tried to smirk, but stopped when toothpaste tainted spit dribbled down her chin and fell onto her shirt. Ivy gave a chuckle and turned off the TV then walked passed Harley. She cringed and nearly gaged when she got a good whiff of her best friend.

"Oh god Harley, first things first, you need to take a shower, now." Ivy coughed and pushed Harley to the showers.

Harley smelled herself and scrunched up her nose. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea," She agreed. "Hey, we should get the gang back together for this."

"What? No Harley, Selena wouldn't be interested. Not after what happened last time." Ivy shook her head.

"Oh come on Red, yes she would. You're still angry with her aren't you? Red, she seriously didn't mean to! She already apologized like six times! And, she even got you another plant! I love you Red, I do. But come on, get over it!" Harley protested.

Ivy sighed, "Fine… But this doesn't mean I forgive her! What she did will never be forgiven!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you said that last time, we both know you'll forgive her." Harley chuckled. They walked into the shower room and Harley turned the water on while Ivy grabbed shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a towel for her. Ivy shrugged off, heading to do whatever she did at this time.

Stripping off her clothes she stepped into the shower. The sound of the water was pretty painful for her, but after a minute she got used to it. Harley grabbed the shampoo Ivy had given her and squeezed the pearly liquid goop into her hand. She scrubbed at her scalp, digging her nails into her scull removing all of the dirt and bile she'd accumulated. She bent over and flipped her hair under the water, washing out the soap. She did the same with the conditioner then took to scrubbing her body with a wash cloth and soap. She scrubbed so hard her skin turned red.

When she was finished she stepped out of the shower and grabbed the blue towel and wrapped it around her body. She dried off and went to dress herself before realizing she had no clean clothes, she definitely wasn't going to put on the barf stained ones she was wearing before. She was about to call out for Ivy when she walked in with her clothes and a knowing smirk, then walked out just as quickly.

"Thanks," Harley called. She looked at the clothes Ivy gave her and smiled. "Oh Red, you know me so well!" She yelled.

"Yeah, I know! Now shut up and get dressed! We shouldn't keep Selena waiting!" It was faint but she made out Ivy's reply. "As much as I'd like to…"

"What?"

"Nothing, get dressed!" Harley complied and put on the plain black thong, bright green ripped skinny jeans and the studded, tight, black crop top. She walked out to find Ivy was already dressed and waiting. Ivy threw her a brush and her leather jacket. When she finished brushing her hair she shrugged on her jacket. They walked out the door and headed to Selena's house.

It was cold and snowing outside which really didn't put a smile on either of their faces.

Harley and Ivy headed down the street and received a few awkward glances by the passerby's. They didn't have to walk that far before they reached Selena's house. Harley walked up to the door and knocked.

Nothing.

She knocked again.

Nothing.

Harley huffed and kicked the door in. "Honey, I'm home!" She called with her arms outstretched.

Still nothing.

"Well this is odd. Selena where ar-"

Harley was cut off when someone's leg came, and stopped right in front of her face.

"Harley, Ivy?!" Selena yelled fixing the towel that was falling off. Her wet blonde hair stuck to her shoulders and fell around her shocked eyes.

"Oh, you were in the shower," Harley laughed sleeplessly. "Sorry. Oh, and about the door… I'll get you another, promise."

Selena looked at the door that hung partly off the top hinge, broken by Harley's foot. She chose to move past her anger and ignore it. She shivered as the snow started blowing in and sneered at Harley.

"What are you guys doing here?" Selena relaxed and closed the door the best she could.

"Well, we have a proposition…" Harley and Ivy smirked. Selena had a sneaking suspicion she knew what they were talking about.

"And what would this, proposition, be?" Selena asked.

"There's a specific banquet and auction…" Ivy replied.

"Think it's about time to get the old gang back together." Harley finished with a wink. A grin began to grow on Selena's face and she started laughing.

"I think your right."


	10. Told You They'd Be Back

Four days had passed since Harley, Ivy and Selena decided they'd bring the Gotham City Sirens back for a night of fun, and today was finally the Christmas banquet and auction. They'd already got the tools for the job and were dressed to go.

Because Ivy had strange green and red blotches all over her skin she had a deep green, tight long-sleeved dress that fell to the floor covering her completely, while enhancing her curves perfectly. She had a little eyeliner and mascara on even though she really didn't need it, and she wore a black wig over her thick red curls just for good measure.

The people of Gotham didn't remember criminals by their face, only their getup. If they were to see a sexy woman in a sexy dress they wouldn't think they could possibly be Poison Ivy. So for the girls it would be easy to get in.

Selena wore a strapless purple dress, its material wrapped around her chest and faded from a dark purple to a light. Her blonde hair was covered with a brunette wig, and had lovely dark purple lips and makeup.

Harley wore a red lacey dress; it was see-through around her chest and stomach, but the flowery lace covered her nipples. The dress was tight around her until her bellybutton then it flowed out in a mess of red lace. Her fake blonde hair was now washed out completely, being replaced with her original light brown that was in a fishtail braid falling down to her ribs. She had deep red lips and black smoky eye makeup.

It was about 6:30 when they arrived at the museum ready to pull of their heist. The only problem was: they weren't the only ones. Eddie, Jonathan, good ol' Osie, and a few of Two-Face's lackeys were there.

"Shit! We didn't even fucking think about that goddammit!" Harley cursed at the two women standing next to her with thinking looks on their face. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Ivy shrugged then looked at Selena, who remained stuck in her thoughts. "Well?" Harley asked annoyed that Selena had yet to move.

Selena replied, "Let's just play it out, and see what happens. Maybe we can cut a deal with one of them; I know Jonathan is probably after that high tech science equipment, so no problem there. I'm pretty sure Oswald is after the publicity, I heard people were talking about his possible involvement at that incident down by the docks, saying something about how he's never seen at charity events anymore, shit like that. And I believe Edward and Harv are after the money and jewels. We can handle them, Harvey's men will be a piece of cake, as will Edward, fighting has never been his strong suit." She shrugged.

"You sure Cats?" Ivy asked giving her an uneasy look.

"Come on Red, its Harvey Dent's henchmen and Edward Nigma, possibly Jonathan Crane. We got this." Harley reminded her.

"She's got a point," Selena said giving an agreeing shrug and nod. "Alright, let's go I'm freezing." They flashed their 'invitations' at the door man, and headed inside.

The museum was beautiful; it was an old fashioned mansion off 42nd street. The inside was almost like a ballroom but a little smaller, there were amazing paintings hung all over the place, soft music played all about the room. If all of the stuck up rich people were gone this would have been fun for them, but the idea of people like that made them sick, so they really only saw this as a job. They discussed who they needed to talk to before they headed their separate ways.

Ivy made her way over to the owner of the building to talk about the auction, trying to figure out where the artifacts were being stored.

Selena walked over to the man who was running the auction, seeing how much jewels and other pretty things were going to be auctioned off and how long they had to steal everything.

And Harley went to talk to the funder/supplier, she needed to find were the money was being held. They had the money and the toys in different areas.

As she was making her way through the crowed she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"She tried her best at an Australian accent but then stopped when she realized who it was. "Oh Jonathan, funny seeing you here, how are you?" She asked innocently.

He gave a distasteful humph then replied, "Yes, how _funny_… I'm fine, and yourself Harleen?" Jonathan wasn't usually one to 'checkout' a woman; he cared about their brain, not their body. But once he took a second to compose his disgust for the she-clown, he found his eyes slowly trailing down the very thing he had no interest for. He was very surprised at how nicely she'd cleaned up; oh how he hated the 'punk' attire she usually wore.

Harley also found herself staring at how well he'd cleaned up. Granted he was always pretty professional looking, but this time he looked even better. His slightly long hair that was usually messy around his face was combed back and he had dyed it black, it was a bit surprising how that changed his face, but it did. His glasses were gone (she liked him better with them on), he had a black suit on with a light blue tie, and unlike the usual book smell he always had she could smell a small amount of cologne on him.

They stood there for a few minutes admiring each other before Harley spoke. "Look _Crane_, don't fuck up this up, hear me? We're after two different things, don't get that confused. If you do-"

"What Harleen? I don't think you should make empty threats; you're not good at them. Besides, I could break you without even trying." He stepped closer to her. "Your too week Harleen. You try to pretend your tough, but you're not. I know your deepest darkest fears," He took another step, breathing in her ear "and I'd love to use them against you, I'd love to watch you squirm and scream in terror."

She ignored what he'd said and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him just a little closer, then continued in a deadly serious whisper, "I will give you someone to fear," As she said it she reached into his pocket and grabbed his glasses, then walked by him, bumping his shoulder on purpose. The people around them stared for a second before returning to their drinks and frivolous conversations.

_That should make stealing that equipment a little harder. How do you steal what you can't see_? She laughed in her head. He was probably walking around blind until he was ready to steal, then he'd whip out his handy dandy glasses. Not this time. He really should have taken her advice and worn contacts like she did, it made everything a hell of a lot easier.

A small smirk played across his features as he walked off, swearing he'd get her one day. He reached into his pocket and noticed his glasses were gone. He turned around and looked at her as she put them on, giving him a wink. "That little…"

"Yeesh, he really is blind, holy shit." Harley walked around for a little before she found who she was looking for. She walked up to the bar and ordered a drink then turned to the handsome bachelor.

"Mister Wayne is it?" She asked faking her Australian accent again. He cocked his head to the side and let his eyes wander over her strong form before he replied.

He nodded his head and flashed a smug smile. "Yes ma'am, the one and only, and who might you be?"

She put on her seductive smile and replied, "Juniper Ashen."

"That's a very pretty name Miss Ashen."

She faked embarrassment, "Oh thank you Mister Wayne, that's a very nice of you to say." She nearly laughed as he shifted from her breathing his name. You'd think he'd be used to it.

"So, Miss Ashen what brings you here?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue," She laughed. "I hate these things," She motioned to the crowed of people in front of them.

"Why?" He asked interested, it wasn't everyday he found an attractive woman who shared the same thought as him. He stared at her longer and started to think he knew her somehow, she looked so familiar to him.

"Because, everybody in this room is the same, they all care about money and publicity, nothing more. They live on cloud nine as others strive to stay alive, strive to keep warm and have food, and strive to keep their families off the streets." For a second her accent was gone and he was confused, but it came back and he shook it off, he probably had too much to drink.

"It's sad really, that they have no clue of the scum that plague this city that destroy it. They don't know the worlds gone to shit; they don't know how many lives they've ruined. And it makes me sick; I can't stand having to associate myself with such people."

Harley strangely found herself agreeing with her own words, even if she was part of that scum. The rich were oblivious to the world around them unless their money was stolen, or it made them look bad. If somebody were to die at the hands of a random person they wouldn't care, they wouldn't want to spend their time on some 'peasant' as they'd call them, god forbid they'd be caught helping somebody like that.

Yeah Harley was a psychotic murdering clown, but she to some extent had a sense of twisted morals. What was that quote? _You have to believe in something, or you'll fall for everything._ Harley didn't believe in a higher power, she was never a religious person. But she believed in her rationalization of a 'moral code', she believed in what she did, even if it made no sense whatsoever.

She never killed somebody who didn't deserve it to begin with. She never killed the homeless who were there because they were laid off and couldn't pay their bills anymore, or the people who worked hard for their families. Joker did, to him they were all the same, the rich the pore, didn't matter to him. It did to her. Everybody she'd killed did something… raped, killed, stole, cheated, beat their child, ruined lives, lied… something.

Harley deserved to die as well; she knew she was no different than the rest of them. But she'd make some excuse to justify it, that 'she did what the world couldn't' or 'she was helping the world'. She knew that in the end, it didn't matter. She was still a murderer, she still got off on killing someone, she still enjoyed watching them die, and she still got pleasure knowing that another piece of scum like _them_ was gone. She always would, she knew that. She didn't care, never would.

Bruce listened to her and was a little shocked; she really didn't seem like a woman to share his view point. He could see the sincerity in her eyes, and wanted to say something but didn't know what. Thankfully she continued.

"They're too busy with their shopping sprees and party's to do something about it. And they don't- I'm sorry, I'm getting too carried away." She laughed nervously.

"No, no, no, I'm enjoying your thoughts." He assured her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Question though, what exactly are they doing here? What's this auction even about?" She sounded interested as she looked around.

"Oh, they're auctioning off some artifacts and jewelry to raise money for the St. Networth's Children's Hospital." He replied.

"Hmm, do you know where the funds are being stored so that I could place a donation? I tried to do so earlier but I couldn't for the life of me find where to go." She laughed.

"Oh yes, here let me take you." He took her hand and led her off to a hallway. There was a man behind a desk who was calculating some numbers and mumbling to himself.

"Excuse me sir, this lovely lady would like to place a donation." Bruce smiled and the man handed her a slip to fill out and took her check. Harley saw a well-dressed man come out of a heavily guarded room and walk back into the main room. _That must be where the money is_, she thought.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day." She gave the man a nod and walked away with Bruce. Harley was about to talk but looked at the clock and realized it was time for her to go find Ivy and Selena.

"Oh, Mister Wayne I do apologize but I have to leave you." She smiled.

"Bruce, please call me Bruce."

"Bruce, I enjoyed talking with you." She kissed his cheek before turning to walk away.

"I'd love to talk with you again Miss Ashen. How long are you in town?" He asked her naked back, noticing all her tattoos. They looked familiar, especially the words on her right shoulder blade…

_Let me be patient, let me be kind, make me unselfish without being blind. I may have faith to make mountains fall, but if I lack love then I am nothing at all._

He could have sworn Harley had that same tattoo. No. He shook the thought out of his head. She wasn't Harley. He saw sincerity in her eyes when she was talking. She wasn't lying.

She turned to look at him and replied, "As long as you'd like Bruce. Maybe I'll come see you some time." She gave a wink and disappeared into the crowd.

She found Ivy and Selena back at the entrance, "The money is being held down there, behind that door." Harley pointed to the hallway where she'd given the man her check. "It looks like a there's a finger print scanner, and you need a key card and password to get in, but in the blueprints, it looks like there's a room down in the basement directly below, we can blow a hole and get the money easy, fifteen minutes, tops."

"Good. The auction starts in forty minutes; we have to get a move on." Selena said, looking down at her watch. "Ivy?"

"They're holding the jewels down in the basement, room 3446. You need a voice and retinal scan, and you need a key card." She replied.

"If they were smart, they'd use two different key cards," Selena said, taking out a card from her bra and looking at it.

"But let's be real, when are they ever smart?" Harley laughed. "I'm sure they work for both, but we only need it for the one downstairs." Harley sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll get the eye, Ivy, you get the finger, Selena go down and take out the guards, we'll meet you there when we've got everything."

As they were heading to grab their tools, gunshot and screams erupted throughout the room.

That's when they heard a bone chilling voice they recognized, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."

"Ah shit,"


	11. Potassium

**This is another filler chapter, I'm not entirely happy with it but, eh, whatever. I'll have the next one up soon.**

Ah shit," Selena cursed.

"What the hell! I swear to god I'm going to kill that fucking clown!" Ivy screeched.

Harley rolled her eyes and spoke, "Oh whatever! Look, let's just grab our stuff, get into the safes, and get out! As long as he doesn't see us we'll be fi-"

"Harley?" Joker cut Selena off, and looked at Harley, he had to do a once over because she looked so different. "Harley, is that you pumpkin?"

Everyone in the room began to stare at Harley and Joker, a few gasps and whispers filled the room as well. Thankfully, Bruce was already gone from the second he heard gunshots.

"Shove it clown! Let's go!" Harley yelled, and then started walking to the door in front of them. Joker gaped and placed a hand on his chest.

"Pumpkin, how could you say such a thing? You know I love you Harls!" He called after her but she and the other two girls were already out of the door. "You ungrateful little whore," He mumbled to himself. "Where were we folks?"

"Alright, so, he saw us. No biggy, we still got this." Harley shrugged and assured Ivy and Selina who just rolled their eyes. They made their way to the janitor's closet, grabbed their tools, changed, and then headed to the safe.

It wasn't too long before they made it to the basement and took out the guards.

"Fuck," Harley cursed. "So, we may have forgotten two little things that were needed." She laughed.

"Harley, grab the drill." Selena commanded, deciding they weren't going to wait. Harley dug into the big duffle bag and pulled out a large drill.

"Stop, you guys, our cover's already blown, and Joker and his men have all of the people at gunpoint. Why don't I just use my plants? It'll save a lot of time." Ivy suggested. Selena and Harley looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright, go ahead." Harley and Selena backed away as Ivy's plants started to seep through the concrete everywhere and grew. They walked in with they're bags and began stuffing them with jewels.

After they were finished they used Ivy's plants again to tare a hole in the ceiling. They climbed up and stuffed the other bags with the money. Unfortunately they didn't have enough bags to take all of the money, so they decided they'd leave some for Edward.

In twelve minutes they were out of the safe and heading to the exit. That was when Batman decided he wanted to go after them, and not the crazy clowns with the guns that were pointed at a bunch of people.

"Figures," Harley mumbled. "Listen Bat-Brain, we don't want any trouble. So how 'bout you-"

Harley was cut off with a heavy blow to the abdomen and fell to the ground as Batman, Ivy and Selena all started fighting. The bags she was holding lay around her as she clutched her stomach, damn did it hurt. She rolled around on the floor grabbing her stomach in pain for a few seconds before Ivy was lying next to her in a tied up heap.

After the pain subsided, Harley was angry. She stood from the floor and grabbed the large foldable hammer from her red and black utility belt. She clicked a button on the small stick of metal and watched as it grew into a large metal hammer, the words 'Punchline' engraved on the side.

Batman was finishing tying Selena when he was knocked in the head with Harley's massive hammer and fell to the ground, momentarily unconscious. Quickly Harley untied Selena and Ivy then grabbed her bags from off the floor. They started running down the halls to the exit, but again, were cut off by a now conscious Batman. Harley rolled her eyes and gave Selena and Ivy her bags.

"I'll take care of this. Go," Harley said cracking her neck.

"No Harley we're not leaving you. What if he sends you back to Arkham?" Ivy asked.

"Then he sends me back to Arkham, no big. I got this Red. Go!" Harley shouted as she charged at Batman. They stood for a few seconds and watched Harley move around him.

"Go!" Harley shouted again while dodging a few hits. They quickly ran down the hall to the exit and left Harley and Batman to their fun.

"Listen to me Quinn; you don't need to do this, just stop fighting and come with me." Batman yelled as her leg swung up and nailed him in the face.

"B-man, come on, we've already been through this before, not gonna happen."

Harley began making a pattern with dodges, kicks, and hits. Over and over again she'd give him a blow or a kick, then dodge or counter. The knuckles of her gloves were worn away, due to her hitting his cowl instead of his face, and her fists were cut and bloody.

"Give it up Quinn." He shouted giving her a blow across the face.

"Never," She laughed then flipped over him and kicked his back sending them both to the floor. She landed with her hands behind her head and pushed herself back up. She grabbed her hammer that was on the floor and walked up to him.

Flipping him over with her foot so that he was facing her she said, "Look, if I kill you now, J will kill me. I don't want that, not yet. So, I'm gonna give you a nice blow to the face with my trusty hammer and knock you out, potassium?" She didn't wait for an answer before her hammer came down on his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"Potassium," She agreed with herself. She clicked the button on her hammer and it returned to the stick of metal. She walked out of the door into the cold snowy night, and then proceeded to the hideout.


	12. Cup of Tea, Yeah?

**I happen to like this chapter, I know I'm still not giving you guys a bunch of back story, but It's still the beginning so bare with me.**

**But here is the next one, I hope you all like it. I want to thank Randomselena** **and joseph3 Quinn for reviewing. I'd really like it if more people could review! I love reviews!**

Carsen had been watching her. Every day since they'd seen each other again, he was with her, in the shadows, watching and waiting. Everything she did, he was there to see it. When she went to sleep, he'd creep in and lie next to her. He'd listen to her soft breathing and the little noises she'd make; he'd watch her breasts rise and fall, the way her lips would slightly part, which position she'd sleep in, everything.

He'd installed cameras all over the hideout she was staying in. Whenever she took a shower he could see her. He'd watch the water cascade down her supple breasts, over her ass, down her always perfectly shaved womanhood. The way her back arched when she washed her hair, the way she scrubbed at her flawless white skin, how the soap made her body glisten, it was beautiful. He loved watching as she first stepped in, when the hot water would hit her cold skin and harden her cute little nipples.

He was watching as Harley walked down the lighted streets of downtown Gotham, her dress and hair clinging against her body from the rain and her makeup smeared down her face. She looked freezing. She had no jacket, no proper shoes, nothing, just her lacy dress and stupid high heels.

It was cold and raining. The snow along the streets was now slushy and grey. The people of Gotham were all stashed away in their comfy homes for the holiday, sipping on hot chocolate and sitting by an open fire. Fire, oh god fire, she would kill for it right now, for just a little warmth. Getting to the hideout was proving to be a lot harder and colder than she'd expected.

He stepped out of the shadows and started walking towards her, his hands in his pockets and his head hidden behind his collar. Stepping off of the street and onto the sidewalk he pretended to notice her and gasped in shock.

"Leeny, what in the bloody hell are you doing out here in this weather?!" He asked, causing her to jump at the sudden noise.

"Oh, nothing just walking home," She replied with a shrug.

"Please, my apartment his right here, come inside have a cup of tea." He offered motioning to the door off to her right. She shook her head and stopped for a second.

"I… I can't, I'm sorry. I'd love to, really. It's just I have to be somewhere." She gave him a weak smile and continued walking.

"Leeny please, just for a few minutes. You must be freezing." He pleaded offering his hand to her.

Surely he'd seen her on the news; he had to know who she was by now. Did he just not care? No, he had to care, of course he did. Maybe it was a trap. Maybe he'd get her up there then call the cops. She shouldn't do it; she should just walk to Ivy's.

Despite the inner thoughts that told her not to do it, she did. She took his hand and let him lead her up the stairs, through the door and to his apartment.

The place looked a lot like any other apartment: It had an extremely small kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. There were two chairs surrounding a small table that sat next to his bed and a nightstand with a lamp. The room color scheme was absolutely dreadful: Brown, orange, and green. Not the nice brown, or the pretty green, or the awesome orange. No. The disgusting shit brown, the horrific hurl color orange, and the god awful green (if you could even call it that) color that came out of you after you ate four bags of black licorice.

Yeah, it was lovely, a real love shack.

He motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs while he made them some tea. "Nice ah, place, uh, thing… type area, you ah, you got here." She laughed nervously as he filled the kettle with water.

"Yes, I know, it's absolutely stunning, isn't it?" He asked with a proud smile as he took in the horrid smell of pussy, cocaine, and something that was unidentified that filled the small room with his eyes closed. She looked at him, mouth closed tightly, and eyes awkwardly wide, giving her the perfect "I'm going to try not to judge you, but I'm going to fail miserably" look.

After a few seconds of awkward look exchanging, he finally smiled and spoke. "I was kidding Harleen." Relief washed over her face as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, wow, okay good. You had me worried there Alex." She laughed.

"You know, for a girl who dresses like a clown and runs around town with a clown, you'd think you'd know what a joke was." He said.

She stopped laughing and froze. He did know.

"I-I... Um, I, Alex I-"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" He asked with a hint of hurt in his voice. "You and your _boyfriend_ are all over the news." He said quietly.

"It's hard to explain-"

"Is it though? Is it really that hard to tell me "hey Alex, I'm a crazy murdering psychopathic clown who's dating one of the most deranged, disgusting, and dangerous men in the world. Cup of tea, yeah?" Was that hard? No? Shocking right?" He yelled at her.

"Alex I'm sorry! I just-I just, I don't know." She sighed and put her head in her hands. "Are you going to call the cops?" She asked looking up from her hands.

"No," He replied quietly. They sat in silence for what felt like hours before he spoke again.

"Do you love him?" He asked, not even above a whisper. The question took her off guard.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Do you love him?" He asked again, louder this time.

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know Alex."

"It's not a hard question Harleen. You love him, or you don't, which is it?"

"I don't know!" She yelled. "I thought I did. I thought I loved him. I know I used to… But I don't know anymore. I don't know if I love him anymore." She was now standing in front of him, eyes wide with anger and frustration. "Why do you care?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Look, I didn't come here for a pity party or a lecture, or to cry on your shoulder about my shitty relationship status, alright." She sighed. "Thanks for looking out for me and all, but I'm fine, really." He put the kettle on the crappy old stove and turned on the heat. "I have to go, thanks for the tea." She turned to walk to the door but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Do… you…love _him_?" He spat out each syllable through clenched teeth, his face possibly scarier than Joker's. His hand squeezed her wrist so tight she thought he was going to pop it off, and she cringed as he seized her other hand and pushed her against the stove. The fire from the kettle started to burn the exposed flesh of her back and she screamed.

"A-Alex… Please s-stop-p!" She screeched, tears pooling in her cloudy baby blue orbs. It hurt. God did it hurt. She could feel her flesh sizzling and peeling off, the fire was so damn hot it felt cold, like Mr. Freeze was giving her a back massage.

And it stunk. God the smell alone was torture. Sure, she and J had set plenty of people on fire, but the fact that she knew it was her own flesh that was being used as a natural fragrance for his kitchen, somehow made the smell much worse.

He held her in place as she thrashed and kicked at him, trying to get free of his grasp and away from the fire. Her head shot forward in an attempt to hit him, but he quickly dodged and pushed her further onto the stove. The scolding hot kettle was now against her already burning skin and the fire was starting its processes of deteriorating her flesh on a new area of her back.

The tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks as she continued to struggle. His face was twitching in and out of a creepy smirk, just how Joker's would whenever she was crying and in pain. Her back hurt so bad it almost felt numb, but she could still feel the flame eating away at what was left of her flesh. She watched as he slowly lowered his head and gently licked her tears away then kissed her just as nicely, like he wasn't currently roasting her.

She screamed into his mouth as his tongue swept through her soft lips and his knee slowly crawled up her dress. His mouth left hers so that he could plant small kisses along her jawline and neck as she thrashed and screamed. Her vision started to become fuzzy and decorated with little black spots. "Al-Alex- What's- Stop Ale-"

She tried to speak but she was cut off when the black consumed her vision and she fainted from the pain. She collapsed onto the floor, her wrists still held firmly in his hands. Gently lowering them by her side he released them, then kneeled over her and licked her lips and neck, taking in the sweet sugary taste of her skin.

She smelled different. Good, but different… kind of like cinnamon.

The kettle started to whistle as he was playing with her wet hair. Getting up he turned the stove off and picked up the scolding pot, no glove on his hand, without so much as a falter in his smirk.

"Cup of tea, yeah?"


	13. It's a Dome

Harley woke up to find her wounds had been bandaged and she was no longer in Carsen's apartment. Instead, she was laying on an old mattress in the middle of a small… dome room?

The place was definitely a dome, but it wasn't finished. Construction beams were here and there, wires were hanging all over, and plastic tarps were placed randomly throughout the room. The part of the dome where the door would most likely be was unfinished and led to another dome that was actually finished. What?

Basically, it was an unfinished dome… connected to a bigger finished dome. So, it wasn't even a dome… but it was? What?

Harley was confused. The place was confusing. It didn't even look normal. It was like someone had built a very large dome, then built a small dome connected to it, then took a wrecking ball and destroyed the part connecting them. Seriously, what the actual fuck?

God, her head was hurting from thinking, and so was her back. She sat crisscrossed on the crappy mattress and held her head. What the hell had happened? She remembered bits and pieces, but nothing was clear. Had Alex really done that, or was she just imagining things? He wouldn't do something like that… Would he?

Thinking was still hurting, and she couldn't for the life of her wrap her head around her situation, so she stopped and just sat.

Footsteps suddenly came into her dome thing and interrupted her from her lovely sitting. She looked up to find none other than Carsen staring down at her, hands in his pocket, head tilted ever so slightly, and a small, almost affectionate smile playing on his lips. "I'm so glad you're finally awake. For a second I was worried you'd slipped into coma."

She looked back down at her hands and scrunched her eyebrows slightly. "What happened? I don't remember that well. How long was I out?" She asked her voice hoarse from what she could guess was from screaming.

"About three days," He replied then kneeled down in front of her. "You were angry and you tripped, you fell against the stove and burned your back badly. You passed out from the pain." He said sweetly, brushing some strands of blond hair from her eyes and cupping her face in his hands. "You're alright now Harleen, your safe."

No. That wasn't what she remembered. Sure, her memory was pretty fuzzy but she could still remember being against that stove for longer than a few seconds. She could still remember being _held_ against that stove… by him.

She quickly lashed out and kicked him in the nuts then got up and ran. He grunted in pain but recovered and chased after her. Her back was in scolding pain but she tried to push through and kept on running. She didn't know where she was going, but decided the first door she came upon she would use. Before she could come across any she was tackled to the floor by 167 pounds. Harley screamed as his body pressed against her already throbbing burn and pinned her down. She struggled against him but stopped when it started to hurt too much to even move, let alone thrash around.

"Shhh baby, it's alright, I got you." He cooed into her ear and she felt something sharp prick into her neck, then everything went black.

The next time she woke up, she no longer had the luxury of a mattress or her clothes. Instead, she was naked and tied to a cold metal chair with ropes and duct tape.

The room was similar to the one she was formally in. It was yet _another_ dome, which was finished and no doubt connected to the other larger one. The only things that really stood out and seriously made Harley uncomfortable were the pictures and the screens.

Off to her left was a small room filled with computer screens showing different places that Harley had been. One of them was showing her in her shower, another was showing her in her room changing. Basically they were all showing her in private areas, doing private things.

And the walls, oh god the walls, everywhere she looked there was a picture of her. All over the room, even on the damn ceiling, there were pictures of her, some of her naked, some of her at her old house from when she was sane, some from the papers, a few of her mug shots, even some from Arkham.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself as her eyes scanned over the room.

"Lovely, aren't they?" His voice asked from behind her. She jumped a little and craned her head in his direction. "I've been collecting them for quite some time, as you can see." He slowly walked around to face her, hands clasped behind his back.

"So, you're a hell of a lot crazier than I thought." She scoffed. Apparently, he didn't like her tone, because the back of his hand suddenly came across her face with a loud slapping noise. Her head jerked to the side from the impact and she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, it was actually a lot more painful and harder then she thought him capable of.

"You will behave Harleen, or else you will receive a beating much worse." He said so matter-of-factly she wanted to roll her eyes, but seeing how that probably wouldn't be a good idea she decided against it and instead asked him a question.

"What do you want with me Alex?"

His face loosened and he kneeled before her naked form and rested one of his hands on her bare thigh. "Harleen, I love you, I only want to keep you safe."

_'__You sure got a funny way of keepin' me safe dickhead.'_ She thought. His hand breezed up and found its way to her neck, his thumb making circular motions against her collarbone. He raised himself enough to plant a small kiss on her lips, sending revolting shivers down her spine. This was the guy she was going to be shacking up with for god knew how long?

Lovely


	14. Stupid Tribbles

Joker sat in his smiley faced boxers, a beer in his hand and a crescent moon beaming down on his back basking his face in shadows. To say he was pissed was a _very_ large understatement. Not only had Harley and the two whores stolen _his_ money, but because of her little "first time for everything" moment on the Bats (actually knocking him out, that never seemed to happen), Joker became number one on the Dork Knights to-do list.

Harley had her moments, sure, like that one time she decided she didn't want to be Jokers "maid" anymore (like she was good for anything else) and stopped making his sandwiches (he had to eat crackers for days), and doing his laundry (he had to go steal more underwear because of that), and feeding Bud and Luo (they growled at him and tried to eat his henchmen, he was not okay with that. Except when they ate Bob, Joker hated Bob).

She went on like that for a good week before he beat some sense into her by breaking her knee and a few fingers. After that she learned he expected a sandwich at all times, his laundry (especially his underwear) freshly cleaned and in his drawer, and that the filthy mutts they called pets were to be fed at all times because if they ever barked at him again he'd put a bullet between their furry heads.

Harley never seemed to have another one of those moments.

Of course there were a few fights here and there, some ending in her groveling at his feet, others ending in her running into the arms of the weed. But she didn't fight back against him since. Not until now.

Speaking of the little wench, where the hell did she go? She stole his money over three days ago then just vanished. Hadn't he taught her better?

Joker huffed in frustration and went for the remote, but found it wasn't in its usual place. "Stupid, worthless, no good little…" He trailed off when he felt it beneath his butt and turned the TV on.

Nothing. Not a single word about the robbery or Harley, not even a word about anybody really. The stupid news people were talking about a pet shelter.

"Yesterday's news, todays… "He paused, wondering how the saying went. "Er, not news."

He shook his head and changed the channel. Reruns of _Star Trek_ were playing, Harley loved that show. She had the entire intro memorized, and people still called him the crazy one.

Joker noticed it was one of her many favorite episodes: _The Trouble with Tribbles_. He had laughed at her when she told him she had one, and almost cried when she showed him a ball of fur that shook and made noises when you squeezed it. She absolutely loved that thing.

Joker growled and threw the remote across the room. The little cunt should have been there.

She should've been squealing like a child when the show came on and telling him to pause it so she could go change into her "uniform" (a stupid red dress with gold trim and a weird symbol. Much too short for public if you asked him) and get Mister Blobby (her Tribble).

She should've been there rocking back and forth with excitement and reciting all of the words she remembered while she held a vibrating ball against her chest like the idiot she was. She should have been there so he could beat her senseless when she wouldn't shut the fluffy thing up

But she wasn't. And so there he sat for the next hour, his legs stretched out on the floor, his arms on either side of the chair, and a frown flickering with the light of the TV.

It wasn't until he heard a noise from outside his room that he moved, reaching for his gun. Then the door burst open and the last person he expected to see stood with a very angry expression across their face. It was definitely going to be a long night.


End file.
